


Always the Villain

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Anxiety will always be the villain. Not that he likes it.





	Always the Villain

There are days where it doesn’t get to him

Where he prides himself on his job

He is Anxiety, he is strong, he’s the one the others fear  ~~but he doesn’t want to be feared~~

The one who Roman sneers at  ~~even though he’d really want to be friends~~

The one who’s the center of attention  ~~but simultaneously the least important~~

There are days, yes, where he enjoys being the villain  ~~but only because he says he does until he believes it~~

But then there are the days he doesn’t speak about

The days where he doesn’t leave his room

The days where it feels like the whole Mind Palace sighs in relief

He doesn’t want to be the villain  ~~yes I do, yes I do, _yes I do_~~

He hates being seen as negative  ~~but that’s all you are, you useless lump~~

He wishes…

What does he wish for?

It’s not like this ever ends

He is Anxiety, and he will  _always_  be the villain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
